De cartas, galletas y corazones rotos
by Alex Winchester-Herondale
Summary: Semanas después de su regreso al Instituto Sweet Amoris Ken ha estado recibiendo cartas de una admiradora secreta, ¿será la chica de su sueños? ¿final feliz? o ¿desastre? ¡Acompáñenme a verlo!


**De cartas, galletas y corazones rotos**

 **Summary:** Semanas después de su regreso al Instituto Sweet Amoris Ken ha estado recibiendo cartas de una admiradora secreta, ¿será la chica de su sueños? ¿final feliz? o ¿desastre? ¡Acompáñenme a verlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **POV KEN**

La primera carta apareció en mi casillero, una semana después de que volví al instituto. Sabía de ante mano que más de una perdería la cabeza con mi "nuevo yo", pero no pensé que sería tan rápido. Ya había notado las miradas sobre mí, una que otra tonta risita a mis espaldas y más de un comentario sobre "el chico nuevo". ¡Qué sorpresa se llevarían si se enteraran de que se trataba de mí! El pobre cuatro—ojos: Kentin al que todas habían tratado mal era el mismo tipo por el que hoy día todas las chicas morían.

Cuando me topé con la carta pensé que se trataba de una broma. Alguna graciosita, sin embargo las cartas no habían parado de llegar. De hecho, con el pasar de los días me intrigaba más saber quién era mi admiradora secreta; es verdad que hay muchas que suspiran por mí, pero yo sólo suspiro por una y espero que sea ella quién esté tras las cartas.

—¡Oye, Ken!— el grito de Rosalya me sacó de mis pensamientos, la chica corrió rápidamente atravesando el patio. Gracias a los lentes de contacto pude apreciar sin problemas el gran paquete que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté sin mirarla, mis ojos no se despegaron de la caja blanca y del sobre azul que estaba pegado en ella.

—Vaya, al menos salúdame. ¡Qué grosero! Es la última vez que me alquilo para hacerla de cupido—dejó la caja a un lado de donde me encontraba sentado y con la misma se fue.

No le perdí de vista.

Noté como se detuvo dónde estaba el señorito tinte, o sea Castiel y le guiñó el ojo. ¡Qué raro! Nunca creí que ella fuera coqueta con…

—¡Gracias! Es que pensé que iba a salir muy tarde del examen—casi me da algo cuando vi que era Sucrette la que le respondía. El señorito tinte rodó los ojos, era obvio que algo le había molestado… _¡JODER, LO SABÍA!_

Dejé de prestarles atención y tomé la caja. Eran galletas de chispas de chocolate, mis favoritas. Quería llenarme la boca con ellas, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y antes de abrir la caja, me decidí por la carta:

" _Hola. Espero que las galletas te gusten tanto como tú me gustas a mí. No sé cuántas cartas he escrito, perdona mi mala memoria, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos conozcamos. Te espero a la hora de la salida en el invernadero, junto a los girasoles que acaba de plantar el club de jardinería. Con amor, X_. "

¡Era ella! Mi admiradora secreta era Sucrette, qué buena suerte. La sonrisa de idiota que había puesto se hizo mayor cuando mordí una de las galletas. Hoy me encontraría con ella y si no se daba prisa en confesar sus sentimientos, simplemente la besaría.

 **POV SUCRETTE**

Tuve que pasar los garabatos de mi libreta en computadora, para que cuando Kentin leyera la carta no sospechara nada. De seguro que si veía la letra todo saldría mal. La primera carta la metí en su casillero sin ningún problema, bueno me machuqué el meñique, pero eso fue lo de menos. No sé cuántas cartas había pasado a computadora y ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Cómo vine yo a meterme en semejante lío? ¡Por tonta! Soy tan cobarde que fui incapaz de confesarle la verdad a Ken.

En fin, seguí transcribiendo la carta en mi portátil. Hoy la última carta se haría con una entrega especial de galletas. Sonreí imaginando su cara tras el regalo, de seguro quedaba fascinado.

 **POV KEN**

Procuré no comerme toda la caja de galletas y casi lo logro. Ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por quitar el sabor a chocolate de mi boca, era la sexta pastilla de menta que me metía. Lo último que necesitaba era llegar con mal aliento a mi encuentro con Sucrette.

Me fui directamente a atrás del jardín, pues ahí era donde estaban los girasoles. Miré mi reloj, el cual marcaba las tres en punto. Se supone que la carta decía nos vemos a la salida, estaba ansioso y muy nervioso.

—¡Espera! Te digo que aquí no es buena idea—escuché su dulce voz. _¿Estaba hablando con otra persona?_ Me asomé sólo para ver como entraba con Castiel al invernadero. _¿SE TRATABA DE ALGUNA BROMA?_

No sé en qué momento empecé a temblar, cerré los puños fuertemente; hasta el punto en que los nudillos se me pusieron totalmente blancos. Esto no se iba a quedar así, iba a exigirle una respuesta ahora mismo.

—¡Venga, pequeña!—era el tipejo ese hablando—mira que no te he besado en todo el día, sé que prometimos ser prudentes pero un beso no me caería mal.

Mi vista se nublo, no por el dolor, sino por la rabia.

Estaba por tumbar la puerta trasera del invernadero cuando una voz me detuvo.

— ¡Castiel, regresa! —el tono era alarmante.

—¡¿Ahora te has vuelto un mirón, cabrón?!—en segundos Castiel se encontraba a mis espaldas, apenas y fui consiente de cómo me arrojó al suelo—¿Qué hacías? ¡Esperabas ver porno gratis, o qué!

Tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice pude ver como Sucrette lo estaba agarrando del puño, intentando que no me golpeara.

—Castiel, basta. No hagas esto, él está aquí por otra cosa, venga… vámonos a casa—vi como ella trataba de hacerlo retroceder, pero el tipo era más fuerte que ella.

Sin querer me reí.

—Es cierto, teñido—me incorporé sacudiéndome la tierra de los pantalones—si estoy aquí es porque tu chica me citó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—su gritó la sobresalto, ahora la furia de Castiel estaba dividida entre "su pequeña" y yo.

—Yo…

—¿Acaso vas a negarlo, Sucrette? Me has estado mandando cartitas desde hace semanas, si ya tenías algo con el pelirrojo pudiste ahorrarte todo el show de las cartas, ¿no? –ahora el enojado era yo—¿Qué querías? Tener uno oficial y otro para calentarte cuando él no estuviera, ¡eres una…!

—¡Cállate, Ken!—el gritó no provino de ninguno de los presentes.—No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Alexy se puso al lado de Sucrette, en modo protector le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo que me faltaba, el amiguito. ¿Tú también estabas enterado de este desmadre?—lo acuse sin miramientos.

—Este desmadre como tú lo llamas no es su culpa, lo armé yo. Yo fui el que le pidió ayuda para acercarme a ti, sabía que venían del mismo colegio, que se conocían y ella es tan buena amiga que no lo dudo dos veces. Pero ya veo que tú eres un cabrón—sus palabras me dejaron helado. En definitiva esto no me lo esperaba.

—Parece que mi novia y yo sobramos aquí—Castiel extendió la mano hacia Sucrette y ella no dudo en tomarla.

La rodeo con un brazo y se dirigieron a la salida del invernadero, antes de irse ella se giró y me dijo:

—Lo lamento, se me fue de las manos—sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Una imagen que me destrozaba el alma.

Cuando finalmente se fueron y sólo quedamos Alex y yo me las arreglé para hablar.

—Alexy, yo…

—Ahórrate tus palabras, Ken—se encogió de hombros.— Ya herí a una amiga sin querer, es obvio que los chicos no son lo tuyo—medio sonrió—al menos lo intenté.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él salió corriendo de ahí y yo me quedé solo. Solo y con un terrible dolor el en pecho a causa de lo que ocurrió. En definitiva, iba a necesitar algo más que galletas para alegrarme y valor para pedirle perdón a Sucrette. Lo que no estaba seguro era si yo me llegaría a perdonar por no saber enfrentar a Alexy.

* * *

Quería compartirles esta pequeña historia, ya la había escrito hace tiempo. ¿Juegan 'Corazón de melón'? , ¿Qué team son? Yo soy Team Castiel. Díganme si les interesaría leer más historias inspiradas en CDM. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
